Naruto The Ashikabi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A warrior who lives to help those in need. In search of missing members from his village Naruto find's himself encountering the Sekirei plan. Powerful new enemies and dark secrets threaten to shatter everything Naruto knows. Though when he encounters Akitsu and other Sekirei Naruto can't help but help out these alien beings. Unrated version on Ficwad.
1. Bonding with the Broken one!

Naruto the Ashikabi 1

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Author's Note

00000

Minato will be featured much later in story. Other then that please enjoy the story. CHECK MY PROFILE PEOPLE. Always check my profile for the order of my series. If I mentioned Genesis, traveling, or stuff doesn't make sense in the story either check my profile or read my other stories. Even stand alone works make jokes or references my other stories.

00000

Story Start

00000

_'The area of which you're being sent to is Shinto Teito Japan, of a Terriestin Galaxy. One of our Lieutenants along with his squad haven't been in contact of us for two weeks. Another squad was sent to retrieve them four days ago and they soon lost contact with us as well. I'm hoping you can acquire the nature of their disappearance and report back as soon as you have a clue of what happened to soldiers.' _

''Damnit, not a clue or anything,'' the young man sullenly remarked as he continued traveling through the city. He had been there for two days and so far not a single clue. He began moving his shoulders to stretch out slightly and let out an exhale. He paused to smooth out his white t-shirt and black slacks. Considering how long he would be staying in this world with his impeccable luck he went with something as casual as he could. He also forewent not bothering to disguise himself with a genjutsu and let the locals think he was some tourist. It always did feel odd to meet the equivalent of his people who looked so differently despite their similar culture and values.

There was also the fact that the place he was staying in seemed to be controlled by this MBI corporation which was giving off major Evil Empire vibes. Though as he continued his trek through the moonlight lit forest he caught the scent of something...blood. Naruto followed the scent until he came across a young woman with short, light brown hair, and a sleepy expression on her face. She was wearing nothing more than a button up shirt, a pair of panties and a doctors coat that was stained with blood. She seemed to be hurt Naruto assessed as he came closer and noticed some weird crimson mark on her forehead.  
><em><br>'Damn Hero-complex,'_he thought as he approached the woman. She looked up at him with a dazed, empty look in her eyes. She seemed to be looking through him.

''Are you ok?'' he softly spoke out to her. ''Do you need help Stranger-san?''

''Home?'' the woman asked in a broken voice. ''I don't have a home.'' she admitted. ''I...I am a broken one.''

A pang of familiarly and loneliness coursed through Naruto. Images of several people he had met on his travels come to mind. ''Broken?''

''I...I am a Sekirei, a warrior and we live and fight for our Ashikabi. When a Sekirei finds their Ashikabi they become winged but...I'm a broken tool, a failure.'' the tears from the woman's eyes began flowing. Naruto clasped her face as a result and look into her eyes.

''I don't know what a Sekirei or Ashikabi is, nor do I care. All I see is a young woman hurt by someone's words or actions. You stranger-san, are only a failure if you give in to it. Trust me, because just like how you feel I felt the same. I was a failure at one time...'' he said, watching as the woman's eyes went wide at his proclamation. ''...but no matter what people said I strove to be something. I strove to be better. In time, I went from a talentless orphan to a talented hero with a large family and a grand destiny on his shoulders. But I continue to fight for the people around me and I make my own destiny,'' Naruto removed his hands and extended his arm out. ''Stranger-san, one must make the choice to be something by forging a path with their own two hands. So join me, and let me help you prove those who called you a failure wrong like I did from the people of my world. That your worth can be measured by something that isn't pre-destined.''

The woman looked at him for a moment, hesitant and unsure of the sincerity of his words.

''I...I haven't introduced myself have I?'' he sheepishly remarked. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are?''

''A...Akitsu.'' she said as he smiled at her. ''You won't...you won't throw me away?'' her voice was still ratherful fearful and pained.

''No...'' he softly said as he placed his hand on her head. ''I won't ever throw you away Akitsu-san.''

Naruto arrived back at the hotel with the unconscious woman in her arms. She had quickly dozed off when they left the park resulting in him scooping her up into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way. He gently placed her down on the bed and activated the laptop he purchased so he could look up information in the area. As he was now Naruto could live off what little food or water he could scrounged together, but with this woman he was taking in he would now need to find a job of sorts.

Pulling out his information and Universal ID he went about hacking the birth records of the continent to put together an ID so he could find work. He soon found himself lost in the process, typing for hours until the rays of sunlight cracked through his half-closed blinds letting him know that it was morning. Naruto yawned and stretched, he hadn't slept in two days which thanks to his healing factor meant he needed less than most people would. His focus was soon drawn to Akitsu who began to stir.

''Good morning,'' he greeted her as the woman's eyes widened and she sat up. ''How are you Akitsu-san?''

''You...you were serious? Will you really...take care of me?''

''Of course I will Akitsu-san.'' he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. ''I took it upon myself to take you in and I'm going to care for you.'' _at this rate I might as well ask for help. She's a local, she knows more about this world than I do.'_Naruto grasped her hands. ''You don't have to be afraid or keep checking if I'll abandon you.'' he could see in her eyes she was still hesitant, but by the way she was relaxing he could tell she was slowly coming around to trust him. ''Akitsu-chan, why don't you tell me about Sekirei and this Ashikabi business?'' hopefully she would come to trust him more once she opened up. And after hearing the details Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed.

This event seemed like some sort of cock fight set up built around using naive aliens as tools of amusements. It was one thing to be a commander of soldiers and having a reason such as going to war or defending one's home, even if the excuses were of a Freudian nature they were at least for a purpose and that was something Naruto knew all too well, but this whole Sekirei plan; forcing the equivalent of what could be brain washed women and men with powers to fight each other and risking lives just for the sake of battling and some ill-defined prize was twisted. _'And without a doubt if I'm going to get answers I'm probably going to have to compete in this damn thing. The only beings on this planet who have some measure of power and abilities are Sekirei, meaning if I want to find out what happen I'm going to have to find out information from other Ashikabi and finally tackling this company.' _Naruto finished the thought as he he slowly raised his hand. ''Akitsu-chan, you're...mark.'' he mulled over the word for a minute before figuring out what to call it. ''Do you mind if I try to do something with it?'' he asked as the Sekirei slowly shook her head.

Naruto then paused as he went about drawing in nature chakra. He didn't know too much about the nature of the energy of this world, but maybe he could make an array of seals on her and seal away some of his old chakra and override the seal like mark on her forehead. He knew the moment he tampered with her seals he would probably be alerting that M.B.I. organization in some sort of way so he knew the first thing he would have to do was to call Genesis and send for some back-up. Normally he did these sort of assignments on his own as larger numbers usually drew attention, but in this case he was going to have to play it a little smarter than usual.

As Naruto expected within the headquarters of the M.B.I. building the alarms had set off. The confusion though was justified as the unnatural occurrence in the scenario. In an office to light haired people were conversing. The first was a man sitting behind a desk in the chair with tall spiky white hair dressed in a white suit with a white shirt, socks, gloves, and robe. He was also wearing rectangular frames with silver rims and a black tie, the only part of his over all appearance that wasn't white.

Standing opposite of him was a woman with grey hair and eyes. She was wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. Unlike the man her expression wasn't of amusement. It was of other seriousness and a hint of distrust. ''I see this news isn't troubling. A scrap number has been winged. Such a thing should be possible.'' she stated as she shifted the folder under her arm. ''Though I shouldn't need to tell you that.''

''It's interesting...'' he merely stated as the woman's eye twitched. ''This just makes the game all the more interesting.''

''The man responsible is a rogue element.'' the woman placed the folder on the table, opening it and spreading across several pictures with dates and times marked. ''One our disciplinary members picked up an anomaly. Every 66 minutes a certain outsider vanished and a new one took his place. Sometimes with similar habits other times with varied habits. All we know that from the ankles we've been able to cover by tapping into all security and recording devices its impossible for anyone or anything less than a Sekirei to disappear like that. Well until _those people _showed up. He could be just like them.''

The man listened to the woman's observation with interest. ''It'll make the game all the more interesting. After all, wouldn't be interesting to see how this random element sway things?''

_'You truly have gone insane Minaka.'_the woman thought with disdain as something told her whoever these mysterious elements were they were going to affect the future of the corporation in one way or the other.

Back at the hotel the faint glow from the winging simmer. Naruto slowly pulled away from the tentative kiss. Akitsu's arms still resting on his shoulders from when he leaned down and kissed her. He couldn't help but chuckle, thinking back to the surprise in the woman's eyes. Even after all this time he was a bit impulsive, and he couldn't help but be curious to see if he could 'Wing' the Sekirei. It seemed so important to her so he decided to try. Sure enough the crest on her forehead slowly glowed and turned black before vanishing. ''That crest is gone.'' Naruto stated with a small smile. ''Like I said we make our own destinies Akitsu-chan. Never let anyone but you define your self worth.''

Akitsu, so overcome with happiness she threw her arms around Naruto and kissed him. Her Ashikabi, the thought caused her heart to swell with joy.


	2. The Sekirei Plan

Naruto the Ashikabi

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Author's Note

00000

Minato will be featured in the story. Other then that please enjoy the story. CHECK MY PROFILE PEOPLE. Always check my profile for the order of my series. If I mentioned Genesis, traveling, or stuff doesn't make sense in the story either check my profile or read my other stories. Even stand alone works make jokes or references my other stories.

00000

Story Start

00000

Naruto and Akitsu arrived back to his apartment. The two had went shopping for clothes in the latter and it showed by the woman's choice of clothing. She was wearing a top, a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric, the cutout wide enough to allowed her shoulders to be seen with quite the low v-cut showing off a sizable amount of her breasts just stopping at the bottom crevice of them. Tying together the shirt was a pair of chains keeping the top together with a two piece skirt wrapped around her lower body and a black obi with a bow keeping the skirt together. Her form was quite lovely, in such simple clothing and Naruto always felt simple and practical clothing or lavishing styles were better. Though the chain wasn't what one would call simple or practical of course. He also couldn't help but wonder if the way part of the chain was nestled between her cleavage and around her neck didn't bother her at all?

Though before he could voice his thoughts an unfamiliar scent caught his nose. His hand shot up, grabbing Akitsu's wrist before she could walk into the room. ''Naruto-sama?'' Akitsu asked, her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she saw the stern, calculative gaze in her Ashikabi's eyes.

''Wait here...'' he gently urged her as he went inside. He slowly walked in and glanced around, nothing seemed to be out of place. Satisfied that nothing was out of place he called Akitsu in, just when a phone rung. The only problem was that the ringing didn't belong to his phone. Naruto tracked down the phone and answered it. Sure enough it was the image of that M.B.I. president he heard about. 

_"Congratulations young man, you've just become the Ashikabi for a Sekirei!"_

**'_It appears whoever left this here wasn't a normal human. The genjutsu I placed around the door would have triggered otherwise.'_**

_''You are an unusually hard person to get a hold of. Though I suppose that's part of the fun.''_

Naruto didn't say a word, though Akitsu peered over his soldier to see who he was talking too.

"Professor!" the sleepy Sekirei said in mild surprise.

_''Aah, hello there Number Seven. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine, Professor."

_''Imagined my surprise when reports came in that you were winged. Its causing quite the buzz around headquarters.''_

''As for the reason why you called me?'' Naruto asked, interrupting.

_"Of course," _the man said._ "Now that you're an Ashikabi you have become part of a grand game. The Sekirei Plan, that's the name of the game you're playing. The rules are simple, there are 108 free Sekirei. These Sekirei fight and fight! The last remaining Sekirei and their Ashikabi are given permission to ascend!''_

Naruto snorted, ''Sounds asinine. A bunch of people collecting living beings and using them for cock fights? And permission? I've never been one to follow the rules.'' _I am no one's tool._

_''Those who don't follow the rules will have M.B.I.'s disciplinary squad sent after them and their Seikirei reclaimed.''_

Naruto didn't care for what was said next. All he knew was that the last thing he needed were annoyances getting in the way of his mission. That was, until the director that said something that struck a cord. 'Who knows_. You might find that you're not the only unusual one that stopped by our little city.'_

Albeit reluctant, Naruto knew those choice of words hit far too close to his reason for being here to be a coincidence. ''I don't like this Akitsu, but it doesn't look like we have a choice,'' he stated, dropping the phone on the table with a clack. ''I just hate the thought of someone like you being forced to fight.'' he admitted as he nuzzled against her.

''I'll fight for you Naruto-sama,'' she said, a content smile on her face. ''You can depend on me. And together you and I will ascend, my Ashikabi-sama.''

A smile formed on Naruto's face as he caressed her cheek. ''We'll fight together Akitsu-chan. As your Ashikabi, whatever that entails we're partners now.'' placing his forehead against hers he added. ''And none of those other teams will stand a chance against us.'' before placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose and causing her to flush. ''Now you Sekirei are supposed to be fighters right?'' he asked as Akitsu nodded. ''Why don't we go outside to a secluded place and you show me what you can do?'' he suggested, deciding to get a jump start on this whole Sekirei plan thing.

So when the revelation of his Sekirei having ice powers was revealed Naruto couldn't help but be surprised. The parallels between Haku became rather blatant. ''So, how do you we establish when to anticipate the other Seis or where to find them?'' Naruto asked, as he and Akitsu walked passed a black haired boy, sulking about failing exams.

''I don't think that'll be a problem Naruto-sama,'' Akitsu stated. ''Knowing the professor, he's already sent out a Memo to all the other Ashikabi about my being winged since such a thing has never happened before.'' she explained.

''Well that's just fu...'' his curse was cut short as a tremor startled them. ''What the hell was that?'' he asked, as an explosion followed along with bursts of lightning. People began running and screaming in panic from the chaos.

_'Great! Lightning! I fucking hate lightning!'_ Naruto grumbled, though he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He came upon the sight of two twins, dark haired women wearing dominatrix like outfits.

"You can run all you want, but nothing will come of it," the one of the left said. She was wearing a dark purple leather suit, and Naruto absently noted that her breasts were the larger of the pair.

"So just fight us and we'll get this over with quickly," the other one said. This one was wearing a red suit of the same make. They appeared to be talking to a rather chesty brown haired girl whose brown haired was tied back by a pink ribbon where the length of the hair reached her hips. Short strands surrounds her head in a hime-style and single antenna-like strands of hair that hung just above her head. She was wearing a white gi with red string decorating it that resembled the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings with red combat gloves.

"I can't! At least, not right now!" the unidentified brunette exclaimed.

''Naruto-sama?'' Akitsu asked, looking to her Seikirei to see what was going to be done.

"That's too bad, because we're not stopping until we defeat you." Electricity began to form on the two girls hands.

''Let's wait and see.'' he informed her. It would be better to know what some of their enemies were capable of before jumping right in. The girl though proved to be quite fast, slipping away with impressive speed.

Suddenly a silver haired man appeared, conversing with the Domi twins and by the way they were reacting he wasn't an ally. _'He's different.'_ Naruto noted, feeling something was off about that man.

''Are we, going to fight Naruto-sama?'' Akitsu asked as Naruto turned to her and shook his head.

''Do you...want to fight?'' he asked as a look of impassiveness formed on her face.

''We were taught that we Sekirei are to fight once we winged.'' she answered as a frown formed on Naruto's face and Akitsu's eyes widened, a crestfallen look formed on Akitsu's face. ''Did I displease you Naruto-sama?'' she asked.

''No,'' he said as he reached out and caressed her hands. ''Just at this whole thing. If there was a purpose to all this fighting I can understand, but fighting without a purpose.'' he began as his eyes darkened. ''Treating war or battle as a game really pisses me off.'' he said as he buried his face into Akitsu's hair. ''Come on, let's go.'' he urged her as he decided he wanted to track down that Seikirei in hopes she would end up as an ally.


	3. The Storm Sekirei

Naruto the Ashikabi  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>Super Naruto  
>0<br>''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
><strong>''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000  
>Story Start<br>00000

Naruto and Akitsu were traveling down the sidewalk. The latter was still on the young woman who she was sure a Claymore. She was wearing something that resembled a long white chenogasm, had glasses, and long red hair with side plaits done in the tyle of double bladed pony tails, not to mention she was wearing pink low heeled shoes.

Suddenly an explosion caught Naruto's attention. ''Akitsu-chan, let's go.'' Naruto ordered as the brown haired Sekirei followed her Ashkabi without question. Cries and screams echoed from a nearby building and they went inside. The ground was covered with flopping dead fish and water from broken glass cages.

Sure enough it was those lightning users again but this time they were fighting someone else. A large chested girl wearing a tight white tank top and frilly black skirts with white frills underneath it along with black hair ties in her hair and on her arms. She was wearing black flats, along with knee length stocking and elbow length white gloves. As the Thundertwins tried to fry their opponent again they suddenly found their arms frozen courtesy of Akitsu causing them both to lose balance and drop to the ground. They both used their lightning to melt the ice casing before they were sent flying back into the wall by a burst of wind by the unnamed Seikirei.

''Don't interfere!'' the one with the larger chest shouted. Naruto appeared in front of her in an instant and rammed a Rasengan into her gut, sending her flying into her near identical twin. They both quickly recovered and decided to flee once realizing they were outmatched.

''Are you alright Sekirei-san?'' Naruto turned to the young woman who nodded.

''Yes, thank you. I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you a new Sekirei?'' the woman asked with a mix of awe and curosity. This newcomer was pretty fast.

''Naruto-sama is my Ashikabi-sama.'' Akitsu spoke for the blond as the other young woman continued to look at the blond in awe.

''No way, I didn't think humans could do things like that.'' she replied.

''I'm not normal, that's the best way to put it for now.'' he said as he moved his foot away from a flopping fish. ''This place is a mess. Though I'm sure the authorities have already been called so let's get out of here.'' Naruto suggested as the three of them began heading towards the nearest exit. ''Sekirei-san, do you mind if I ask for your name?'' he asked as the woman turned to him, surprised.

''K-Kujou.'' she stammered, becoming shy all of a sudden.

''Kujou-san, is there something wrong?'' he asked as the Sekirei bit her bottom lip and looked down, stopping, which resulted in Naruto and Akitsu stopping as well.

''There...there was this human who tried to wing me. He was really mean,'' she stated as she fiddled with her belt. ''He said he was going to be my Ashikabi-sama, but I didn't like him. He then made his Sekirei attack me, but I managed to get away.'' she explained as Naruto's eyes widened in alarm and turned to Akitsu.

''Akitsu-chan, is something like this occur often?'' he asked.

''Its not unlikely that some Ashkaibi would try to wing as many Sekirei as possible.'' she explained. ''If there are such Ashikaibi I wasn't targeted because I couldn't be winged.''

Kujou then gasped. ''You...you're the broken one that got winged.'' her eyes switched from Akitsu backed to Naruto. ''Amazing...simply amazing.''

''Kujou-san, if you wish you can become my Sekirei. I'll protect you from this scum.'' he volunteered, but the Sekirei seemed indecisive.

''Naruto-sama is a very kind and loving Ashikabi-sama. He doesn't expect me to fight if I don't want to and he shows me things.'' she explained.

''Okay,'' Kujou nodded as a small smile formed on her face. ''I...I would be honored if such a super cool human became my Ashikabi.'' she said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Kujou had all sorts of fantasy about her Ashikabi being a super cool hero, like a spy or something. Something like one of the heroes from the movies she enjoyed. ''I...uugh.'' her face darkened as she walked over. She felt like she was going to faint or something. She felt Naruto place her hands on her hips and couldn't help but squeak. She looked up ans her lips met with Naruto's and she shuddered on the sensation. It was a wonderful, thrilling sensation resulting in power coursing through her. When it was over Kujou found herself in a happy daze. Afterwords they went shopping as Kujou happily conversed with her new Sekirei sister.

During that time Naruto had a clone looking for a place of residence where they could stay. After a few days they finally came across a two story inn. ''Welcome, I've been expecting you.'' the woman greeted them. Thankfully the clones managed to find this place and made an arrangement. The land lord was a young woman with a slender form,  
>long, light violet hair, tied with a white ribbon. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals. And it was looking at her that made Naruto wonder if she was a Sekirei, because she was just as beautiful as all the ones he had met so far.<p>

''Hello Asama Miya-san,'' Naruto greeted. ''These are my companions Akitsu-san and Kujou-san.''

''Nice to meet you two.'' she kindly greeted. ''Your rooms are ready. Second floor, room 202 for Uzumaki-san and room 203 for you two ladies, but please, come in so I can give you a tour.'' she said. Soon nightfall past which followed by a nice, quiet evening. The sort of evenings that were rare and Naruto enjoyed them, knowing that such a luxurious thing was not bequetted to some people. After dinner Naruto sat with his two Sekirei as they talked some more and the more Naruto learned the more he became disturbed. Being born and controlled on an island? How can sentient beings be treated as such? Unless it was certain they couldn't control their abilities or mental facilities it was just cruel. There was a difference between keeping people without abilities safe and this plan. Without being given the proper tools it was no wonder Newborn Sekirei had trouble adjusting to the outside world.

''What is the name of this island?'' Naruto spoke up, after hearing a general discription of the place.

''It's called Kamigura. It's a secret island of MBI that's not on the map.'' Kujou explained she said as she soon took notice her cup was empty.

''I'll get us some more tea.'' Naruto volunteered. ''...and I mean let me please.'' he added, knowing Akitsu was about to jump at the chance to volunteer for her Ashikabi. Even now he had to assure her that she was his companion and friend, and not his servant. As he walked through the hall he encountered a well dressed man with short silver hair.

''Yo,'' the man greeted. ''You must be the new tenant.''

''Indeed, Uzumaki Naruto, no employment at the moment and you stranger-san?''

''Me, I'm just a pimp.'' he melacously stated as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. The statement was just so outrageous and unexpected he couldn't control his reaction.

''What's with that face? I don't like it!'' the man replied. ''I'm not doing anything to the lady or tenants if that's what you're thinking.''

''No, I was just surprised that's all.'' he said and shook his head.

''Anyway I have business to attend to so forgive my rudeness.'' the man replied as he exited the inn.

''That Kagari.'' the land lady suddenly said, appearing by Naruto's side setting off his senses. He couldn't be help but be startled a bit. That woman was definitely not normal. ''He likes to make little jokes like that.''

''If you'll excuse my rudness land lady I have to get back to my friends.''

Maya nodded. ''Very well, I wish you goodnight.'' she said as she left to tend to other business.

Refilling the cups with tea Naruto returned to where his Sekirei were waiting. Now with a second Sekirei they could up their training a bit. Naruto already planned for their mornings to be devoted to training while the afternoons they would search for more Sekirei and friendly Ashikabi. ''So I'm curious, why were those thunder girls chasing you?'' Naruto asked Kujou. During the course of settling in Naruto realized he never asked about why those Sekirei were attacking unwinged ones.''

''I...I don't know.I only know of rumors about them attacking unwinged ones.'' she answered. ''That's all I know.''

''Well its better then no lead.'' he decided with a sigh. After a bit more time the three of them turned in for the night. He couldn't help but smile as both his Sekirei insisted on 'sneaking' into his room and snuggling up against him. ''Akitsu-chan, are you ready?'' he asked his Sekirei who nodded. Quickly forming hand seals Naruto let loose a stream of fire as Akitsu materalized a shield of ice to block the stream. The impact of two elements resorted in steam coming from the impact as water drops dropped to the ground. They kept this going for three minutes before Naruto stopped shooting streams of fire. Akitsu had powerful attacks, but lacked in evasion or defensive capabilities. With that in mind Naruto planned on training her to overcome this weakness while one of his clones was training Kojou increasing her speed and sharpness of her wind based attacks so they could do damage instead of just merely blow away attacks.  
>After training with their elements for a good forty-five minutes what followed was a good five mile jog to build up their stamina followed by hand to hand combat lessons. They trained for several hours until the sun was high in the sky.<p>

''Hhm, lets stop for now.'' he informed his Sekirei.''Its the perfect time for some Brunch.'' he suggested. After everyone washed up and got dressed they went into town. They weren't there for any longer than fifteen minutes when chaos broke out. Following the source of the noise they found a brawl occuring near the shopping center. Naruto recognized the brown haired girl, the Sekirei who was chased by those thunder twins before, but she was being cornered by three women. ''Who are they?'' he asked, turning to his Sekirei.

''The one with the Kimono like dress is Sekirei number 40 shi. The one in purple and white is Sekirei number 16 Toyotama and the Sekirei with blonde short hair with a black leather top is Sekirei number 31 is Sai.'' Kojou explained. The three identified Sekirei seemed to be gaining up on the other one.

''Well, everyone pick a dance partner then. I don't know what's going on, but I attend to find out.'' Naruto suggested as he and his Sekirei dashed towards the battleground to get to the bottom of this little incident.


	4. For the sake of their Ashikabi

Naruto the Ashikabi  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>Super Naruto  
>0<br>''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)  
>''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000  
>Author's Note<br>0000

Before anyone points out Kazehana will remain the primary wind user as Kojou's abilities will evolve into Storm/Weather manipulation. I have a lot of things in mind and was wondering what path I want to go. While it would be interesting to pair Musubi with Naruto, I'm sure every Sekirei cross has done that and no matter how much I want to do that, it would be rather expected.

Also I will be trying to avoid the typical cliches. I know some of you might not be for Naruto to stay at the INN, but like it or not it makes several plot lines and interactions with characters convenient. As for the stuff I will subvert you'll just have to wait and see.

Also Naruto will get involved in incidents where his Sekirei or other people are in serious danger or something unhonorable is going on. All and all he still wants his Sekirei to grow and be able to fight on their own, but he really doesn't care for the Sekirei plan's rules and procedure unless it brings harm to his Sekirei or innocent people.

0  
>WARNING<br>0

I kind of really fucked up a few names here. I did go back and try to correct them all with the official names, but I might not have gotten them all. So feel free to point it out and I will try to correct that.

00000  
>Story Start<br>00000

The three identified Sekirei found themselves being cut off by a certain burst of wind. ''Sekirei-san, run!'' Naruto shouted to the unidentified Sekirei. ''If you're still in search of your Ashikabi then leave three to us,'' Naruto added. The brown haired Sekirei thanked Naruto and left, following his advice.

''Aaah! Saachan the Sekirei master wanted is getting away.'' the kimono wearing downcast Sekirei stated.

''I can see that moron.'' the barely dressed Sekirei replied. ''...and I told you call me Sai.''

''You two quit your senseless argument and focus on the...'' she was cut off as her legs were suddenly frozen. Kojou, calling upon her storm ability began hurtling back forcing her to use her staff to steady.

''Hey ass-holes, who just atta...'' Sai was cut off as she forced herself to dodge to the right to avoid a blast of ice. Sai responded with her bladed strings and let them flying. The long range instruments went flying towards the ice sekirei only to be blocked by her ice shield.

Using her impressive strength Toyotama used her staff to shatter the ice that had frozen her feet. Thankfully Sekirei's endurance was much higher than a human's so any threat from frost bite would not occur. She was about to charge when suddenly appeared causing her to pause and jump back. ''You're even a brave or...'' Toyotama was cut off as Naruto moved faster than she could follow and rammed a Rasengan in a gut. The Sekirei was sent flying away in a spiral for several feet before crashing through a wall.

Naruto sighed and shook her head. 'So the people in this world are practitioners of talking is a free action. That makes things much easier actually.' he thought as he turned his attention to his two Sekirei.

''Get out of the way you pest!'' Sai roared as she began flailing her weapon wildly. The Sekirei's reckless attack was tearing through trees, shattering bulbs of light bulbs, and cutting through shrubbery.

''Retreat! My Ashikabi-sama just wanted to stop you three from ganging up on that lone Sekirei. Now with that taken care of there is no reason for us to fight.'' the soft spoken Sekirei replied.

''Are you kidding me? Why do I have to run away? Hi-Master would get angry!" the Sekirei corrected.

''Very well,'' Akitsu replied as she raised her hand and channel her power through the moisture in the air. Several shards of ice began to form and with a hand wave she sent them flying. Sai responded by using her whips to deflect the blasts of ice, but there was far too many. A couple of them got through, piercing her shoulder and leg and causing her to fall over.

Kujou found herself on the defensive as Shi charged at her with blades attached to her arms. The latter was not all that confident of a fighter as Kujou was able to quickly get behind her and used a blast of wind to send her flying into Sai. ''Where is your Ashikabi? I think he would be here.'' Naruto wondered. All the Sekirei except those thunder twins were searching for their Ashikabi on their own. The enemy Sekirei recovered.

''I will never betray master. Sekirei, who are no use to master have no reason to exist.'' Sai argued. ''I am number 31, Sai.''

''W-We...we can't leave without fufilling master's orders.''Number 40, Shi, here I go.''

''My pride will not allow ones such as yourselves to get in our way. I am number 16 Toyotama. The forces of the East will not be defeated so easily.''

Naruto's body tensed as he weaved in between Toyotama's and Sai's attack. He balled up his fist and impacted against where he assumed number 31's spine would be. The way her body suddenly ceased up indicating he was right. Toyotama faked a strike at Naruto to which Akitsu was about to take advantage of the opening only for the staff wielder to shove it backwards and strike the ice sekirei in the chest.

Kujou sent a burst of wind at Toyotama who was able to dodge this time now that she was more familiar with the others attack. Shi attempted to stab Kujou in the back only for Naruto to block it with his kunai. ''Akitsu, are you alright?'' he asked his Sekirei who recovered from the attack.

''I'm okay Ashikabi-sama.'' she replied.

''Enough games then.'' Naruto replied as he began unleashing his chakra. An explosive wave washed over him as the dark blue energy became visible thanks to its potency. The area around began to get cold and harsh winds picked up. Naruto's two Sekirei joined his side. Part of their training was to explore the possibility of him channeling his chakra through them. If this was possibility then their abilities, especially then the eventual use of the Norito would be boosted exponentially. Just as when Naruto was about to activate Akitsu's Nortio an explosion occurred. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed his two Sekirei by the waists and jumped out of the way. He landed on a building and saw the faint outlines of more figures from behind the smoke. Whoever they were they must have been allied with the other Sekirei as they all retreated.

''Ashikabi-sama I can...'' Kujou was cut off as Naruto shook his head.

''No, no point in following them. Those Sekirei aren't much of a threat. Besides this battle is going to ensure we'll all run into each other again eventually.'' he replied as he surveyed the damage. ''The least we can do is to clean up the damage from our battle.'' he insisted as trailed back over to their battleground. As Naruto surveyed the damage he began taking notice to things he hadn't noticed before. Back-packs, wallets, half eaten food and other things that had been dropped in the chaos. 'This is all so senseless. All the fear and panic these battles are causing. All the injuries that occur,' Naruto shook his head and had a thought. 'Funny how the medical company plays such a large role in this chaos.'he further thought.

Everyday Naruto took time to learn more and more about MBI, or Mid Bio Informatics as it was known as. This place, this world Tokyo's was the epicenter for the technology's newest technology. The DNA analyzer for one was a rather startling discovery when he first arrived to this world. He sometimes ponder the people's reactions to certain events. On one hand this could help prevent a lot of crimes and capture many criminals. He could see how matching the information of criminals prosecuted or stored in the database could increase the chances of them being caught. Then there was the opposite reaction of people out-crying about their rights being infringed and the possibility of the system being flawed. It was all based on making sounding that sounded good on air be practical in real life.

''Naruto-sama, are we going to be doing anything else today?'' Kujou finally asked, breaking the silence. With the help of Naruto's clones they were able to quickly clean up the damage that was cause. During that time Naruto formed an idea and merely informed his Sekirei they were going back to the Inn.

''I've been thinking about some things.'' Naruto replied. ''This game, I never considered the other type of indivuduals who might be Ashikabi. We don't even know the qualities for why they're chosen.'' that was something he asked his Sekirei who admitted they didn't know. ''From the sounds of it those Sekirei are working for a Ashikabi who doesn't care who he wings. In other words it seems like if you're a Ashikabi you can wing any Sekirei, but only your chosen Ashikabi can bring out your true potential, or that's what I'm theorizing at least.'' he stated as he got up from the mat and pulled away the curtain to look outside the window. ''I've made two teams worth of Kagebunshin. One I henged into you two have wondering around town, I'm hoping other Sekirei and their Ashikabi will attack and reveal themselves. I can gain feedback from the information to learn of their appearance and memories. The others I have henged into various people to try and collect any information I can on MBI. This Sekirei plan, this sort of game is not something I can stand by and let happen without doing anything.'' he paused, recalling what Akitsu told him earlier.

''Naruto-sama, is there anything we can do to help?'' Akitsu asked, as she got up and went over to his side. She hugged him from behind, surprising the blond because Akitsu was rather shy and reserved. She didn't really initiate anything physical or intimate between them because of it. Naruto reached up and cupped Akitsu's hand.

''In time Akitsu-chan. Right now you and Kujou-chan should just train, I'm going out for a bit.''

''Aah,'' Kujou piped up. ''You won't be gone long will you?'' Kujou as of yet hadn't spent any time with Naruto. She was looking forward to spending time with and getting to know her Asihikabi.

''I'll be back soon. I promise.'' he assured Kujou. He turned to her and smile. ''Don't worry Kojou-chan, tomorrow I'll just spend the day with you and Akitsu-chan.'' he assured her. For the time being he just wanted to take his mind off the whole Sekirei game for awhile. So he decided to head for a bar to unwind. Naruto leaned more towards a social drinker then casual drinker. To his surprise his host was none other then Kagari, though not that the man would realize it. Instead of going out as Naruto the blond had assumed his sexy alter-ego. He thought it would be for the best to do so to decrease chances of him being spied on by anyone who might have been trying to track or gain information on him. Though the only thing he had learned while under disguise was that Kagari was definitely what he appeared to be personality wise, but there was something off about him.

''Are you okay Kagari-san? You seem rather off.'' Naruko spoke, her voice leaning towards a raspy Contralto.

''No I'm fine.'' the silver haired man assured. ''I was feeling on the weather previously, but I suppose my return to work was a bit premature.''

''I studied under a doctor for a few years. Maybe I can help,'' she suggested, moving to touch Kagari's forehead without waiting for a confirmation.

The truth of the matter was he was trying to subtly use a hypnosis technique he was thought to see if Kagari was a threat. While he did initially leave the Inn to clear his head for a couple of hours sometimes Naruto had to force himself to relax and take his mind off his mission so to post.

The reaction though Naruko received was not one she expected. She jerked her hand back as a quick burst of heat radiated from Kagari. A burst of heat that was anything but normal almost causing her to stumble back. Kagari's face suddenly turned red and he clutched his chest. ''K-Kagari-san.'' Without thinking Naruto easily leaped over the side of the counter to the man's aid. The scent of smoke filled her nostrils and it startled the blonde.

''I'm fine...'' Kagari stammered, pulling away from the blonde.

Before Naruko could press for anything more the feedback from one of his kagebunshin popped inside his mind. One of his clones were killed near the Inn without him getting any image of the attacker. ''I'm sorry, I have to go. Will you be fine?'' she asked as Kagari merely nodded. She then exited to quickly made way to the Inn. Dashing through an alleyway Naruto reverted to his natural form and quickly arrived back to the Inn. He began investigating the area of where his clone was destroyed. Unfortunately he couldn't discern any unique or different scents. Hedecided he was going to start having kagebunshin patrols going from now on. He walked through the front door and found himself greeted by the Land Lady.

''You returned earlier than expected. I was just about to get started on dinner.'' the violette replied with a calming smile.

''That sounds great.'' he replied with a smile of his own. ''You don't mind if I help do you? I...I really don't have much else to do.'' he admitted. He suppose he could have gone to see Akitsu and Kojou, but he was sure his Sekirei's complete focus wouldn't be on the training if he did so.

''It would be nice to have some company.'' the woman said. ''Very well,'' she nodded. ''Follow me.'' she led him to the kitchen and began giving him instructions for the stew she was making. ''By the way you come and go I assume you're currently unemployed?'' she asked as Naruto began chopping carrots.

''Unfortunately, yeah. I'm trying to line up some interviews for a cooking position. That's one of the things I excel in.'' he stated. As he and Miya went about their casual conversation as they made dinner he ended up having his quiet evening after all. After that he decided to take a dip in the hotsprings. He rested against the side as he looked out the large window which filtered light through the room. The glow of the moon always made wherever he was relaxing so calming and perfect.

''Naruto-sama, is it okay we come in?'' Kujou asked from the other side of the door.

''Sure,'' he replied absentmindedly as he the warm water had put both his body and mind at ease. He turned to greet them and was slightly shocked speechless at the towel claded forms of Kujou and Akitsu. By the latter's expression it was obvious her more outgoing sister had dragged her along.

Off to the left was a small square plank of wood where the shampoo and soap was, along with a bucket that was used for washing.

''We thought we would come in and help wash your back.'' Kujou added as her face began glowing red.

''Why not, sure.'' the blond responded. As far as Naruto knew the Ashikabi and Sekirei thing was as serious as marriage or mating in most of the cultures he knew so he decided to treat it as such. Looking at his two beautiful companions he couldn't help but notice just how curvaceous his companions were. They definitely had anime girl bodies. (1) Naruto had their measurements down pat as a result of going shopping with them. He wanted to make sure they got clothing that was comfortable and fit, but of course they insisted on wanting to look good for their Ashikabi-sama. Between being raised on that island and TV being their other major tool for education he knew he had his work cut out for him. Thankfully his two Sekirei were well educated enough to read so he slightly took advantage of their utter loyalty to them to encourage them to read biographies, novels, and other research materials to help them grow and develop as people. Once this Sekirei plan was over he also wanted them to be able to pursue dreams and hobbies that weren't intertwined with him.

Both girls were quite attractive in his eyes beyond his measurements though. Her light brown hair along with her pale skin and sleepy like expression gave her a rather cute, shy look. Just looking at her made him want to hug the ice user and assure her everything was okay. Kujou on the other hand was far more perky in personality, she was cute in a funny, energetic sort of way that was contagious and warm sort of way. Naruto took in the sight of the two girl's form. Their bodies were far stronger and leaner then the average human woman, but still quite soft in the right places. Both of them twinged slightly at the steamy sensation of the water, but soon settled down after awhile.

''Naruto-sama if something is bothering you, then you know you can tell us.'' Kujou said as she moved closer to him.

''I'm fine.'' he replied as the Sekirei pressed a hand to her chest, "I can feel your worried and distressed and it makes me so sad.''

Naruto's eyes softened. ''Thank you Kujou-chan, I just have a lot on my mind that's all.'' he said as the girl smiled at him. These girls, no, young women would gladly do anything, maybe even if their lives if he asked. The least he could do was be a bit more warm and open up to them.'' Moving over Naruto and placed a sweeet, chase kiss on her lips. He could practically feel his Sekirei light up from this small action. He then turned to Akitsu who looked uncertain and fearful. It wasn't all that hard to consider she probably still had insecurities about being replaced. ''Come here Akitsu-chan.'' he softly called out to her.

The Sekirei did as order and let out an 'ah' when Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. ''I will never replace you Akitsu-chan.'' he assured her as he kissed her as well. Kissing Akitsu was different then Kujou as the taste of her lips and breasts were like a gentle breeze that sent a cold shiver down his spine. Speaking of shivers something else began to wake up as a result of being in an intimate proximity of two women.

''Naruto-sama you've done so much to take care of us. Please, let us take care of you.'' Kujou suggested as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek. Her right hand slowly slid down his body, her fingers gliding over to his stomach and coming a rest on his crotch. Naruto let out a groan as Kujou began teasing his pulsing cock.

Akitsu though sat by the side and watch as her 'sister' pleasure their Ashikabi. She couldn't help but feel a little insecure about the intimacy between her and Naruto. Besides kisses here or there, or maybe even a hug or two Naruto and Akitsu hadn't done much. She was very gentle and as a result wasn't an aggressive person. Despite Naruto's insurance he wouldn't leave her, he couldn't help but feel a little worried he was disastified with her, especially now with Kujou in the picture.

Suddenly the door shot open with Miya holding a kitchen knife and a rather unnerving smile on her face. There was something, unnatural and unnerving about her and her smile downright evil. ''And just what are you three think you're doing?''

The two Sekirei froze, looking up like deers caught in head lights as the terrifying presence of the land lord left them unable to do anything. ''Forgive us landlord-sama, we sort of lost our heads for a moment.'' Naruto replied, standing up to grab a towel to cloak himself and inadverntly flashing Miya.

The Violette's eyes widened for a moment before she regain her composure. ''Uzumaki-san, I would appreciate it if you and the other tenants do not engage in an Illicit activities. That is one of the cardinal rules I expect you to follow.'' she kindly explained, the smile not leaving her face as each emphasized word followed with a chopping motion with her knife.

''Asama-sama, while I understand your expressed desires for a certain environment in your home I surely hope you don't mean to monitor our private activities even within our personal quarters. These ladies and I are adults and I do not appreciate being treated like a teenager under the thumb of his worrisome Okaa-san. If you feel a compromise can not be made then I'm afraid I will have to pay for rent now while my companions and I move out then.''

The Land lady looked at Naruto with surprise. Only one other person ever really stood up to her like the blond was doing now. ''I see.''

''I, we really do appreciate your hospitality. I enjoyed the stay within this environment as not only has it been really affordable to me, but I feel like there's a real sense of security around here. Surely you can see why I would hate to think we wouldn't be able to work something out.''

After seeing the blond wasn't quivering under her evil eye Maya didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed at the blond's courage. ''I've only asked three things of my tenant besides paying their rent on time. No fighting, obscenity, and illicit sexual activity as I want this to be an environment everyone can enjoy and feel welcome in. Though you are correct in that you, Akitsu-san, and Kujou-san are adults I won't change my stance on the matter.'' the determined land lady responded. ''Since its so late, you are free to stay night.''

''I see, Asama-sama thank you for both your time and hospitality, albeit brief it was.'' Naruto replied. ''Akitsu-chan, Kujou-chan, let's go. We might as well get started packing tonight.'' he added as his two Sekirei nodded and got up. Grabbing their towels three wet trails exited the room.

Miya meanwhile stood there, rather stunned by what just happened. She didn't think that the young man would actually call her bluff. She was expecting him to fall in line and had no real intention to kick him or his Sekirei out. That left her in an unfortunate bind, on one hand telling him he could stay and do what he wanted would be ignoring her principals and having the side effect or making her seem weak-willed. Nothing sort of getting violent would keep him in line if he attempted to try something and that was something Maya wanted to avoid. On the other hand she would be sending two Sekirei and their Ashikabi out to fend for themselves. All she could now was ask Homura to keep his eyes and ears out open for any news and hope nothing would happen to the trio.

Come morning Naruto and his Sekirei left the Inn, all of there items sealed inside his scrolls. ''Naruto-sama, where are we suppose to go now?'' Kujou wondered. With each step they grew farther and farther away from the Inn. The sky had begun to fill with clouds and darkened. It looked like it was going to rain any moment.

Naruto smiled at her and informed her that he was going to find a motel and simply rent out a room. That was simply the best they could hope for. Suddenly the ground began to crack and segments shot up, tearing apart as segments of earth flew into the air. The people who were going about their business or looking at his Naruto and companions in interest, most likely wondering if they were cosplayers began running and screaming in panic. ''Damnit! What now?'' Naruto swore as and the Sekirei jumped out of the way of the hurled projectiles. Several cars were smashed in resulting in blaring car alarms an further damage to the city. Soon enough their attacker came into view. It was a young woman whose face was enshrouded by a large amount of crimson hair that hung down to her waist. She was dressed in a simple woman's kimono with a black umarno Hakama, sori, and white tabi. On her right hip was affixed a sword with an unusual pull around it.

''I am Sekirei number 100 Rikkuko.'' the woman spoke as she unsheathed her sword. ''I will eliminate all obstacles for my Ashikabi-sama.'' she spoke as as Akitsu and Kujou got ready. Both of them prepared their elements as they waited for their enemy to make the first move. Naruto prepared to make the first move to force her off guard. Just as he was about to strike the Sekirei drew her sword and suddenly it was as if the air was sucked out of his lungs. He moved, just in time to see crimson blood dropped to the ground and his eyes widened in shock at what the enemy sekirei's weapon struck.

0  
>Chapter End<br>0

1. This is a TV tropes/Genre Savvy Writer in joke sort of thing. In other words Lampshading that you know something is ridiculous and cliche but you poke fun at it, or you introduce a cliche only to later on down the line go the opposite way and subvert the trope.

Homuro's reaction to Naruto's female form will be explained next chapter.


	5. Number 100 and Akitsu's Norito

Naruto the Ashikabi  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>Super Naruto  
>0[]  
>[''Normal Speech''/]

[/Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls/]

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

[*(Dark over lapping echoes)*]  
>[*''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''*]

00000  
>Author's Note<br>0000

Before anyone points out Kazehana will remain the primary wind user as Kojou's abilities will evolve into Storm/Weather manipulation. I have a lot of things in mind and was wondering what path I want to go. While it would be interesting to pair Musubi with Naruto, I'm sure every Sekirei cross has done that and no matter how much I want to do that, it would be rather expected.

Also I will be trying to avoid the typical cliches. I know some of you might not be for Naruto to stay at the INN, but like it or not it makes several plot lines and interactions with characters convenient. As for the stuff I will subvert you'll just have to wait and see.

Also Naruto will get involved in incidents where his Sekirei or other people are in serious danger or something honorableness is going on. All and all he still wants his Sekirei to grow and be able to fight on their own, but he really doesn't care for the Sekirei plan's rules and procedure unless it brings harm to his Sekirei or innocent people.

00000  
>Story Start<br>00000

Homura couldn't help but wonder what was that presence he felt when he came in contact with that blonde haired woman. Kachuu. That name reminded him a lot of that Uzumaki fellow now that he really thought of it. They both had the same blond hair, but there was one very distinct and obvious difference. If Uzumaki was a Sekirei Homura would have easily picked up on was something of a forced connection, something was being drawn or pulled. Whatever it was it threatened to overwhelm the Sekirei. He was beginning to wonder if those rumors about the 'Life Giver's' unusual abilities were true. The name given to the one who gave the Broken Sekirei, number seven Akitsu a new life by winging her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sensation of the ground shaking. For a brief moment he felt the sensation of grief course through him. This sense of foreboding wasn't even needed to have Homura realize a battle must have been going on, but this was the first time he felt one from this distance, even if the possibility there was a single number involved this felt different. This felt wrong. So he decided to check it out, to quench his curiosity and as a favor to Miya in case that strange Ashikabi was involved.

Naruto found himself stunned as Kujou had dropped to her knees a large gash appearing on her torso as her top was torn apart. From the top of her stomach to up a small portion of the bottom part of her right breast was a large cut. Naruto bit his cheek as he could feel his anger flare. He created a kagebunshin to get her out of there while creating several hundred with the expressed purpose to flank her and distract so he could explain to Akitsu his plan so the enemy Sekirei wouldn't overhear. ''Akitsu, freeze her if you can, but be-careful. If she presses the attack take the opportunity to defend yourself over attacking her.'' he informed her. He needed to play it smart and assumed the enemy was as intelligent that he was. One piece of information that supported that evidence was that if she was going for kills she would have targeted him to save trouble. Though that was assuming she wasn't aware of his abilities and assumed he was the common Ashikabi. There was another possibility of wanting to take out Kujou who had a major advantage in this type of weather. Being the Storm Sekirei Kujou explained she could control wind, water, and lightning to an extent, but not to an extent that the Sekirei who specialized in those elements could without a storm occurring. With air being quite abundant that allowed Kujou to at least use that one element and to a lesser extent water, but she still had trouble drawing moisture out of the air. Regardless he was going to make her pay for harming Kujou.

Naruto charged forward, his fist cock as he waited to see how she would block or evade so he could gauge her strength. Though the speed the woman had was something that Naruto hadn't expected. That same sensation he felt earlier occured and it felt like he was slowing down. He was able to just twist out of the way as the woman's blade threatened to pierce his neck.

The mysterious Sekirei raised her hand into a ball, curling her fingers before bringing it into a tight grip. ''Earth Blitz!'' she emotionlessly spoke as the ground began to shake as several small segments of earth began to rise. They began flying at the blond who dodged out of the way. The Sekirei continued with another blast as ice materialized between the blond and the attack. Taking the opportunity Naruto rose up and let loose several kunai, quickly following up with the Kagshuriken bunshin no jutsu.

The mysterious Sekirei attempted to create an earth wall only to find her right hand frozen. Followed quickly by her forearm and up to her elbow.

With a raised hand Akitsu cast her Icicle Snowstorm causing a hailstorm of ice to hurl towards the mysterious Sekirei. The shards of ice threatened tore through the sides and arms of the mysterious Sekirei. She didn't react as her body began bleeding from the attacks. A surge of power coursed through her as the ice covering her hand shattered.

Naruto dashed behind her as he quickly channeled his chakra to make a blade of wind. Right before he was about to stab her it dispersed into nothing. The mysterious Sekirei spun and slashed Naruto across the face, causing him to stumble back and hiss in pain.

What the hell was going on? Why was he having so much trouble? He thought as the mysterious Sekirei moved her blade and prepared to make a killing blow when Akitsu shot forward, materalized a blade of ice and nearly skewered the mysterious Sekirei.

''I won't allow you to hurt Naruto-sama.'' the tone in Akitsu's voice was not its usual detached notion, but filled with fury. The blade wielder attempted to charge Akitsu and the icy Sekirei blocked the strike. The air around Akitsu got colder as a fog began to form around her. The mysterious Sekirei jumped back and readied her next attack. The ground began to break up as the earth broke up and javelin pieces of rock formed.

Akitsu replied by forming her own shards of ice. Both attacks began hurling towards each other and crashing apart leaving shards of dirt, cement, and ice crumpling to the ground.

As if possessing a sixth sense the number 100 raised her blade and blocked Naruto's Rasengan only to be caught off by the burst of power Naruto collected in his left hand and let it lose causing the mysterious Sekirei to be sent flying back into a building.

''Naruto-sama, are you okay?'' Akitsu asked, taking the brief moment that there opponent was pushed to check up on her Ashikabi.

''Yeah, but don't let down your guard.'' Naruto remarked. Sure enough a stream of energy shot across the ground at near blinding speed. Naruto grabbed Akitsu and dashed out of the way as the attack continuing on nearly destroyed everything in sight.

''So you're the 'Lifegiver'.'' a voice suddenly spoke drawing in Naruto and Akitsu's attention. He was a young man with long, strawberry blond hair with sharp eyes, thin nose, and rather skinny frame. He was dressed in a grey business suit with a black undershirt.''It makes sense now. Considering what you are.'' the man stated causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

''Who...who are you? What do you know about me?'' Naruto asked as the man drew a handgun and began firing. Naruto was so surprised by this unusual action he was just able to barely dodge it. He couldn't remember the last time someone decided to actually do something smart in this situation. The mysterious Sekirei recovered and joined the side of her Ashikabi. The answer of Naruto's questions while unanswered verbally he was able to come to a conclusion when Ashikabi and Sekirei finger's interlocked and a surge of power flew through them. Whatever this power was it seemed to work like Naruto's chakra as the mysterious Sekirei, undoubtedly the Earth Sekirei's power began to make the ground beneath them shake. What remained of that street was uprooted as a powerful explosion of energy engulfed both Naruto and Akitsu. Dust and rock showered the area and soon began spreading throughout the area.

''What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto? Losing to people like this. Where is your pride? Are your dreams going to end here?''

''Good old Kurama. First time you speak to me in the longest and you talk shit.'' Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes. He pushed himself to his feet, but toppled over and puked blood. That last attack burned off most of his shirt and part of his pants. He had small patches of burns on his skin and if he wasn't suffering from some sort of internal bleeding he definitely had a bruised rib or two. He moved to where Akitsu was, covered in cuts and bruises. He propped her up in his arms. ''Akitsu-chan.'' he called out to his Sekirei who groaned and opened her eyes.

''Naruto-sama?''

''Come on...don't quit on me now.'' he said as he helped her to his feet. The enemy had just shared a kiss and the female Sekirei stated some sort of chant, most likely the Norito. Whatever was going on what was left of the Earth was being fed into a sphere of earth leaving a nearly four mile wide range worth of holes was scattered about the area. Whatever attack was about to occur it was going to happen soon.

''Akitsu-chan, we have to counter. We have to use your Norito.'' he was banking on Akitsu's power being unaffected by whatever force kept attacking him. Whatever it was he was sure the mysterious Ashikabi behind it, considering he was hinting that he knew something about Naruto.

''Naruto-sama!'' Akitsu was hesitant. Fearful that her former broken status would make her Norito less than spectacular and that her Ashikabi would be disappointed in her.

''I believe in you Akitsu.'' he said with other certainty causing the Sekire's eyes to widen and she gasped. The fact he called her name in such an intimate matter. He cupped her cheek and leaned over as he brought his lips to hers. Power coursed through Akitsu as the air began to grow colder and the rain began to pour and lightning roared to add to the atmosphere.

''This Ice is my pledge. Shatter all enemies and any discord that threatens my Ashikabi's hopes and dreams.'' The ground and buildings began to be coated by a sheet of ice and even the atmosphere began to become as cold as a winter's night. Out of the moisture of the air a massive javelin of ice began to form in the air. Naruto hugged Akitsu from behind, startling her a bit when he transformed into his chakra state and began increasing the power of their bond.

Both attacks were launched forward and impacted as debris of ice and earth showered everywhere. Both parties lightly panted as their final attacks resulted in a draw.

''Lifegiver you are remarkably gifted in power.'' The mysterious Ashikabi spoke. ''As you can tell I'm not one of the normals as well. Its pointless to hide that I am a traveler as well. I really don't know why you've come to this planet, but I hope to see you in the final round. A race to see which one of us travelers are better suited to call this place our domain.'' the unnamed Ashikabi spoke. ''Come Rikkuko.'' the man ordered his Ashikabi.

''Of course Ashikabi-sama.'' the Sekirei submissively replied as they fled.

''Naruto-sama?'' Akitsu prompted the blond, leaning against him to stabilize herself. For the first time Akitsu found herself sweating from exhaustion.

''Let them go,'' he replied, picking up on the fact that she was waiting for his next order. ''I want to check up on Kujou.'' he informed her. Akitsu nodded and they left the scene of the battle. They came across the location where his clone brought Kujou, it was one of the cold spots. Essentially one of the few spots that Sekirei activity was an all time low. Akitsu was left to look after Kujou when Naruto left to go get medical supplies. He returned and was able to clean up and take care of her physical wound, but the emotional wound was still there.

Kujou's eyes began to water as a sob escaped her lips. ''I'm so sorry Ashikabi-sama!'' Dejection filled her face at the thought of her perceived failure. ''I am not worthy of being your Sekirei.''

''Kujou-chan, its not your fault. Don't ever believe that, our enemy caught us off guard and was stronger than expected. This is my fault for not making sure our route was safe for travel.''

''No, you're just saying that. A sekirei who can't fulfill her master wishes is a failure.'' the downcast girl remarked as her tears became heavier. She already felt self conscious about being a lesser powerful Sekirei compared to the single number Akitsu, but now being defeated so effortlessly raised those insecurities.

That was when the normally untalkative Akitsu began talking. "Even when I was a failure and though unable to bare his mark, Naruto-sama took me in. He was warm and kind, he still is. He told me he would take care of me and I knew I wanted to be his forever. Naruto-sama wants more for us then to simply kill each other. He wants us to be happy and grow as individuals and accept that we have are not tools to be thrown away. So don't cry Kujou-chan, Naruto wishes are simply our own.''

Naruto smiled at Akitsu. She was certainly different from how she was initially.

''Akitsu-chan!'' Naruto exclaimed, startled after the appearance of his Sekirei. He got up early that morning to do some stretches and exercises per his usual ritual. ''W-Why aren't you wearing bra?'' he asked as he could see the faint outline of her nipples peeking through the shirt.

"Ah," Akitsu murmured,with a faint blush. "I forgot," she admitted in a sheepish tone.

His forgetful and soft spoken Sekirei was opening up more and more. Naruto cursed the fact that they had nowhere else to go because he lacked the foresight to think of a back up plan. As a result they ended up spending the night in the park feeding on candy-bars, with the only their natural warmth and some blankets Naruto bought. Though something interesting did occur that night.

''I know you're there Kagari.'' Naruto spoke as he quickly replaced himself with a clone as to not disturb the girls. ''Towards the end of the battle I was able to sense your emotions and I know you know I'm not normal and without a doubt I'm sure you're not either.'' sure enough Kagari emerged out from behind a tree.

''You are unusual Life-giver. The existence of other beings like yourself that have powers similar to Sekirei is quite startling.'' he admitted. The man was growing visibly uncomfortable as small wisps of smoke trailed from his sleeve. The man quickly patted it out.

''And you're reacting to me aren't you?'' he began recalling how Kagari acted earlier and he began to pale. ''You're reacting to me?'' he repeated as the revelation finally struck him. ''Oh god!''

''Well it isn't the best news I've received either!'' he snapped at Naruto. ''Since your powerful not only as an Ashikabi, but a being as well the rate that which my body is reacting is occurring at an unexpected rate.''

''I've learned or at least surmised that only a select group of people have Ashikabi abilities and it is to be winged, even if it isn't your chosen one. Why follow me and risk reacting if you aren't...into that sort of thing.'' Naruto awkwardly finished.

''I've heard of trouble brewing in this area and I merely wanted to investigate.''

'A lie.' Naruto thought but didn't say anything. ''What happens if you don't get winged?'' there obviously had to be more to the situation.

''I'll most likely die.'' Kagari answered. ''My body is rather unstable and nothing short of being winged will save me.''

''I guess I can see why you're hesitant. So far all the other Ashikabi's have turned out to be unsavory people. I mean what would you know beyond your body reacting to these individuals? All I know is Sekirei seem to be seen as nothing but tools and that is not the kind of belief I follow.''

''And how can I trust your words?'' Kagari responded with a sneer. ''Sekirei once winged become obedient to their Ashikabi. Never-mind our thoughts and feelings, we become whatever our Ashikabi desire. If you're such a good hearted individual then why go collect Sekirei?''

''If I don't then who will besides those who go around and murder or force Sekirei into their fold like its some game?'' The apprehension and fear from Kagari was obvious. ''I won't wing you against your will. If you have a noble reason or purpose you are living for; a dream that you wish to accomplish I will complete it in your stead.''

''Why?'' was all Kagari could ask, not believing what he was hearing. ''Why do something like that for someone you hardly know.''

''It takes a lot of courage to choose life.'' Naruto answered. ''You're choosing to live as yourself and die on your own terms then choosing servitude and death of who you are. An individual with such strong convictions is one with a good heart, or at least that's what I think.''

Kagari chuckled. ''In that case you're already half way there.'' he answered as Naruto gave him a look of confusion. ''When I first discovered my body was becoming unstable I threw myself into finding my Ashikabi. With it seemed like that wouldn't be a possibility I made the choice to protect all the other unwinged Sekirei. What I mean is rumors with tour encounter with the thunder twins have been getting around.''

''I see.'' Naruto replied with a nod. ''Kagari-san, we have to abide by the choices we live. Whether you think I'm worthy or not is up to you. I'll arrive to club you work with in twenty-four hours time as Kachuu. At least that'll make things a little less awkward. If you chose to be winged then I'll take you as my Sekirei as its not my way of condemning good people to die.''

''Very well.'' Kagari replied as he hastily left. He would need to see Matsu for a stronger dose of medicine.

Naruto meanwhile returned to where his girls were. He already had in mind that he was going to track down this mysterious Ashikabi. That person was far too dangerous to leave unchecked, even if that meant completely unleashing all his power and exposing himself. No matter how he was going to go about it, this was the closet thing to a clue he had on the group that had disappeared and he was supposed to find.


	6. More Sekirei

Naruto the Ashikabi  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>Super Naruto  
>0<br>''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)  
>''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000  
>Author's Note<br>0000

The Unrated versions of this fic will be featured on YourFiction, MediaMinor, and Ficwad. I know some of you will be disappointed in that, but just go read the unrated versions there and review here. That way, everyone wins. By Unrated I mean extreme MA material will be featured in those fics while a tamer M version will remain the same as always with these posts.

00000  
>Story Start<br>00000

After some consideration Naruto decided that he and his Sekirei should head to the hospital. They could better tend to their wounds and would avoid the cold. Even though MBI assuredly controlled most of the town, no matter how well he tried to hide his movements and guarded his secrets he would not be able to prevent all knowledge by being spread by the enemy. ''Kazuma-san's injuries are have fully been tended to. Unfortunately a nasty scar will be left behind and Yuki-san just needs to rest.'' the nurse informed him. ''Everything seems to be in order. When your ready come to the front desk to check out.'' the nurse informed him.

Naruto nodded as he went to check up on the sleeping Sekirei. It was decided false names would be used for them so any nearby Ashikabi who was informed by their Sekirei wouldn't catch wind of a perceived vulnerability. Letting out a small sigh he decided he needed to go do some rounds around the hospital. Keeping an eye out for possible enemies and such. He walked passed several rooms when he caught whiff of a familiar scent. It took him a moment before realizing it was a tenant of the Izumo Inn. ''Uzume-san?'' he called out tot he girl. Sure enough it was the well-endowed young woman from the Inn. Shee was in her twenties, with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and capri jeans.

''Uzumaki-san?'' she replied in surprise. ''What are you doing here?''

''Had a bit of a scuffle. Wanted to make sure everything is in order.'' he said before turning to the young woman in the bed. She had long, golden brown hair, with pale complexion, light brown eyes, and soft features. ''Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto.'' he introduced himself as he moved and extended his hand.

The woman smiled pleasantly, shaking Naruto's hand gently, and introduced herself softly. ''I am Chiho Hidaka.''

''Aah, well then Hidaka-san. Please accept my apology ahead of time for what I'm about to do.'' he apologized, causing Uzume to narrow her eyes. Naruto spun, his nails barely grazing Uzume's nose. The Sekirei stumbled back and moved into a fighting position and quickly reacted when Naruto moved out of the way, grabbing Uzume's arm and twisting it behind her back before clinching her neck with his fingers and took a look. ''As I thought. A Sekirei, despite that I'm not your enemy.'' he said as he let her go. The fact she was able to dodge his first attack was impressive in itself, but he had the element of acting first and not having to worry about protecting someone else.

''What do you want?'' Uzume growled at him.

''To find out who and who I can't trust. I've been considering some things and since I discovered that Kagari was a Sekirei I wondered if any other of Izumo Inn's tenants were one as well.'' he replied. He and Uzume never had much of a conversation, he had seen her around, but they didn't know much about each other. ''I also wanted to conclude something else. Am I wrong to conclude that you are Uzume's Ashikabi Hidaka-san?''

''No, you are correct, I am Uzume-chan's Ashikabi.''

''The reason why I'm asking because from what I've collected so far only the winning Ashikabi can keep their Sekirei. After considering this fact I concluded it would be possible I'm not the only person who would grow to care for their Sekirei. I also thought about the fact that there might be Ashikabi that aren't as noble as us, so I've been looking into the Sekirei crest. Sure enough each Sekirei's crest has subtle differences from each other. In fact they are a lot like the seals my people use. These crests are pretty much pre-ordained seals that are formed under certain conditions and as I'm sure broken under another. If given enough time and access I can break certain measures in the seals that bound certain aspects of Sekirei's wills. In other words freeing them from this sick game their forced to fight in.''

Uzume and Chiho both lit up at this possibility. Could this man free them from this accursed game. Uzume would be able to stay by Chiho's side and Chiho would no longer have to worry about Uzume not being by her side.

''What...what can we do?'' the ill woman asked.

''For now, nothing at the moment. Just know that I don't want to eliminate you and we have no reasons to be enemies. Just know I'll be coming back later, with my Sekirei in tow. I'm hoping we can all get to know each other.'' he answered as he got up and headed towards the door. ''Oh and before I forget,'' he paused. ''I know some world class medics who might be able to help you.'' he commented, causing them both to widen their eyes in surprise. Neither one of them brought to light Chiho's condition. Nauto continued on, leaving before either of the women could pump him for information.

In order to become more conspicuous Naruto had his Sekirei change their clothing. Kujou stuck to the same colors in a top and skirt lose enough that it wouldn't restrict her fighting. Akitsu though had a completely different make over. A Black dress like outfit with a short collar, black Hakama with a white sash and black shoes. Once that was taken care of Naruto adopted the alias of Kachuu and went on his way to wing his third Sekirei. It was rather awkward to say the least, with Naruto making plans to have this memory brain bleached from his mind as soon as possible.

When he had arrived to the club it was virtually deserted. Kagari explained the main road most of the customers took was damaged in yesterday's battle. A cover story was being implemented, terrorist attacks, that was what they were going with to help explain the strict nature of the DNA scans and why select individuals couldn't leave.

Naruto thankfully was used to flames and heat in general. The general proximity of Kagari was practically scorching. The fire that sprouted out in a dome during the winging did not help. It was more of a warm glowing burn, then sizzling hot burn. Like the other Sekirei wings stretched away from Kagari's back. Stumbling back Kachuu couldn't help but let lose a shiver and a slight sob. 'The things I do to help people.'she thought. Even when Naruto transformed into female forms, becoming female in both mind and body, it didn't take away the memories when he returned to being Naruto. Also having to compensate for the change of body structure and hormone changes was always difficult as well. Both bodies externally and internally continued on the same time a normal person would. On one hand Naruto's unique situation gave him a better understanding of the female body and mind and gave a huge credibility to his unrealistic perceived ability to relate with and charm women. On the other hand because of that he sought counseling and for a short time needed to take special medicines to help him adjust his body during the initial stages of his issues when he took to staying in his female form for long periods of times so it would be another skill he could fall back on. ''Kagari? Are you okay now?'' Kachuu asked, getting over her own discomfort.

''Homura.'' Kagari merely replied. ''I am Sekirei number 06, Homura, the Fire Sekirei.'' he reintroduced himself.

Kachuu nodded in understanding. ''In my natural state I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. The Descendant of the Tentai. Since you are my Sekirei now you'll come to learn about them in time. Are there...any problems?''

''No,'' Homura admitted, with shock coursing in his voice. ''I've never felt so stable. To be honest, my powers were so difficult to control I've always been afraid to fall asleep, but now. It feels like the blazing inferno has been contained in a bright sphere.''

''I'll take your word for it.'' Naruto replied with a shrug. ''What you want to do is up to you Homura-kun, along with what you call me. What you want to be is what you make of it. Unfortunately this is going to make things a bit difficult, seeing as I don't have much of a place to live.''

''I'm sure if you talk with the Landlady she'll...'' Naruto shook his head and raised his hand.

''Amane-sama made her choice. She is letting her own preferences, her whims overshadow the freedom and choices of others. I will not be bullied into following her rules because she has whatever issues she does with intimacy. I won't lie and say I know what happened to her in the past, but I won't let anyone control the way I care for my precious people.''when he finished he was suddenly surprised by something. Homura smiled. It wasn't like that previous smile, the host smile he wore for work or that teasing sempai short of smile. It was genuine, light-hearted in a relieved way when a burden was suddenly lifted from one's shoulders.

''You really are an interesting and unpredictable person Uzumaki Naruto.''

00  
>Chapter End<br>000

I was hit with massive writer's block. Next chapter we're definitely going to have all of Naruto's Sekirei meet each other and Naruto meeting Minato. 


	7. Strength and Choices

Naruto the Ashikabi  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>Super Naruto  
>0<br>''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
><strong>''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
>00000<br>Story Start  
>00000<p>

''Chiho-san, Uzume-san, how are you this fine morning?'' Naruto greeted, bringing in a bouquet of Daisies. Not only were they bright and cheerful, but unlike carnations or lily they didn't have a heavy fragrance so it the smell wouldn't overpower and agitate Chiho's condition. ''For you beautiful.'' he handed Chiho the flowers.

''Arigatou, Uzumaki-kun. You're such a thoughtful man.'' Chiho replied.

''I've brought someone who can help. She's an old friend of mine, her name is Hatake Shizune and she's a highly skilled medical professional.'' he explained as he called out to said woman who was waiting in the hallway. The woman who entered the room looked to be in her late twenties, short black hair, beautiful skin, in a silk black kimono with a slight bump, indicating that she was pregnant.

''Hello, my name is Hatake Shizune, feel free to refer to me as Shizune-san. Naruto-kun has told me about your condition.''

''Its lovely to meet you Shizune-san.'' Chiho replied.

''Uzume-san, we should leave them be so Shizune-nee-chan, can test in peace.'' he softly suggested as the brown haired Sekirei began protesting.

''But I can't leave. What if she needs me? What if something goes wrong. I...''

''Its okay Uzume-chan, I'll be fine.'' Chiho called out to her. It took some more assurance from her Sekirei before Uzume let the medical professional do her work in peace.

''Shizune-nee-chan is a professional. She's one of the best medics I know, you're Ashikabi is in safe hands.'' he assured her. The two of them went and sat down in lounge chairs.

''Where's Akitsu-chan, Homura-kun, and Kujou-chan?'' Uzume asked, trying to focus her attention to elsewhere so she wouldn't worry about Chiho. Worrying herself to death would not help her Ashikabi. She had to trust in Naruto's Nee-chan.

''Akitsu and Kujou are probably still sleeping. I've been observing the abilities of other Sekirei and while Akitsu could hold her own, Kujou has a lot of catching up to do. So we spent some late night training to make sure they can catch up. As for Homura, he said he wasn't feeling well. Considering you both live at the Inn, I'm surprise you weren't aware.'' he said as Uzume merely shrugged.

''So, Uzume-san, are there any other Sekirei at the Inn?'' he asked as Uzume tensed. '_As I thought.'_

''Why would you ask that?'' she asked, trying to play off her reaction.

''Well for one, you Sekirei have...er, you have very healthy,'' he trailed off, hoping that it wouldn't sound like he was trying to avoid talking about her body when that was not his intent. ''Eating habits.'' he finally said. How else was he going to put it? It wasn't his fault that a woman with a healthy appetite had overtones when it came to the size of a woman's bosom stated in many forms of media and such.

''Hhm, I don't get what you mean.'' she replied.

''That you Sekirei have a normal, healthy diet compared to say, several women who starve themselves on salads.'' he countered.

''Hhm, I'm not sure I'm getting what you're saying.'' she said, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

''You're screwing with me aren't you?'' he asked, a grin forming on his face. It looks like someone had bit of a prankster's streak, at least when it came to teasing people.

Uzume promptly pouted at this proclamation. ''No fair, you go and ruin my fun.''

''Sorry Uzume-chan, but a lifetime of several women teasing me helps me build up a rather strong immunity.'' he replied, the grin still on his face. ''Uzume-san, back to my question. I should say, I know there is another Sekirei at the Inn. One of the concepts that a warrior like me was taught is to always be on the lookout for surveillance equipment and spies. Not to mention my sense of smell is not something easily countered considering this isn't my native world so it wasn't hard to put the pieces together.''

''Indeed Naruto-san. Its true, their is in fact another Sekirei at the Inn.'' Uzume replied.

At the Inn said Sekirei was in her private room, on her computer. She was currently going through the files of various Sekirei and their Ashikabi.

''This man...this is the one who specially makes my Sekirei Mark hot.'' the glasses wearing Sekirei mumbled as she stroke the screen. ''Why? Why are you cooler every time I see you?'' she said as the images of Akitsu, Kojou, and Homura appeared on the screen. ''To thing he winged number 7 and Homura as well. He has _interesting _tastes.'' the Sekirei mumbled with a perverted giggle. ''The Life-giver...data virtually unknown, not to mention blond hair. I wonder if its natural? Is he a _bad boy?'' _a warmth began pooling in her body. _''Sekirei and Ashikabi. The secret of mind and body. There's no other way to solve the riddle, but using this body.'' _she thought as she began planning a few things to make sure everything would be perfect.

Back at the hospital Naruto let out a dried hiss as a flash of heat coursed through him. Uzume couldn't help but wince as she also felt a burst of heat course through her. ''The hell?''

''Could it be Homura-kun?'' Uzume replied. ''It must be your Ashikabi and Sekirei connection. Something must be wrong.'' she suggested as Naruto got up.

''I'm sorry Uzume-chan, if that's the case then Homura-kun needs me. I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can.'' he stated as Uzume nodded.

''I understand Naruto-kun,'' Uzume replied. If their was anyone that was understanding in a Ashikabi and Sekirei's plight for each other it was her.

Naruto quickly exited the hospital after making sure the genjutsu he established on Chiho's room wouldn't come undone. He soon arrived to the Izumo Inn.

''Amane-sama!'' Naruto respectfully greeted the Landlady who seemed to be on her way to exiting the grounds.

''Uzumaki-san!'' she returned, stopping in her tracks.

''I think we both know my reason for being here. We can have our discussion later.'' he suggested as Miya nodded. She promptly led him to where Homura was.  
>Unfortunately winging Homura was not enough for whatever was going on was having the silver haired young man go through violent spasms.<p>

''Something's wrong.'' Homura latched onto Naruto's free arm and asked, "Can you make it stop?" The desperation in his voice was nothing compared to the fear in his eyes.

''I'll do my best.'' he said as Akitsu and Kujou appeared at the doorway, sensing the other's plight. ''Kujou-chan, help Homura-kun up. Akitsu-chan, use your power to keep him cool.''

''Yes Naruto-sama/of course Naruto-sama!'' they replied. Once Homura was ready Naruto used the improved Mind Walker Jutsu that Ino taught him to enter Homura's mind.

Naruto was relieved that whatever this bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei it worked on the same principle of those who were connected could enter the mind scape. Naruto found himself in a lab of some sort. It was dark, lifeless, and sterile. Down the long hallway was a flicker of red, orange, and yellow light. He began making his way towards it when suddenly a ball of fire shot down at incredible speeds. Naruto ducked into a nearby hallway as the fireball went by. He waited for another fireball and see if another one was going to come. Making it down the hallway he soon came across a bound figure, silver hair and very familiar; though there was a very distinct difference from who he was thinking of. This figure was that of a woman.  
><em><br>''Let me go...I want...I want to get out.'' _the bound figure spoke.

''Hold on, I'll...'' Naruto began reaching only for a powerful blaze to erupt causing him to stumble back. ''Shit, and this is the part where things get bad.'' he mumbled as sure enough out of thin air several figures appeared. They were all humanoid, dressed as scientists with scalpels and syringes. ''I'll help you. Don't worry.'' Naruto stated as he leaped forward, his hand going through one of the scientist. He spun, his arm phased right through another one as he stumbled forward. For a brief moment he wondered it was all an illusion until one of them hurled a scalpel and it cut his cheek.

A funnel of wind gathered around Naruto's hand as he punched the ground. Several mini-tornadoes erupted around him sending the scientists flying away. Despite his attempts the scientist were unharmed. '_Shit, their figments of the mind. Being incoporable beings they can't be defeated physically and since its not my mind I can't take control.' _Naruto turned to the individual who was bound. ''Homura...you have to fight it. You have to free yourself.'' he said as he swayed to the side, grabbed one of the scientists hand and send him flying into a tray of tools with a toss.

_''Can't...not strong enough. I...I'm an abomination.'' _the bound figure spoke in a broken voice.  
><em><br>_''Homura...this is your mind. This is your body. No matter what, you're as strong as you make yourself out to be. Akitsu-chan thought herself unworthy and broken, but I was able to wing her. She is worthy and so are you. I don't know what's going on, but as long as you love and respect yourself then what those psychos at MBI told you doesn't matter.'' he encouraged her. Naruto's speech came to an end as he found himself surrounded. ''I can't save you Homura. Only you can save yourself. You're strong. Don't give in!''

_''I'm not a freak!''  
><em>  
>''No!''<br>_  
>''I'm not...an abomination!''<em>

''No!''  
><em><br>''You won't...you won't hurt me?''_

''If I do, feel free to turn me into Flambe.''

The restraints that kept Homura bound were singed. Landing down on to her feet fire radiated around the female form of Homura. A wave of fire washed over Homura and lashed out, incinerating the demons that haunted her mind and fed the insecurities that plagued her. That what happened to her made her unworthy.

''You did it!'' Naruto stated as he moved opposite of Homura. ''Is this...are you..''

''I...I don't know.'' this female Homura admitted. ''Its said Sekirei shape themselves into what their Ashikabi want, but I've never heard of a physical change to this magnitude.''

''And considering you and Akitsu both were experimented on and result of your experimentation; the fact you were originally female and your mind was tampered with seems likely.'' he guessed and extended his hand. ''Let's go home. Homura.'' he stated, extending his hand to which the Sekirei accepted.

Homura woke up with a groan. Naruto's consciousness also returned to his body. ''Are you okay?'' he asked as Homura spasm and clutched her arms, letting out another a pained cry.

''MY BODY!'' he shrieked in pain.

''Its probably adjusting to the change. Your mind is synching with what's going. You have the body of a man, undergoing a gender change with both both a masculine and feminine mindset fighting to coexist in the same place. Its something my friend Ino's father explained to me. Those of the Yamanka clan that have gender identity issues are extremely dangerous cases considering how much more likely they are to suffer from mental illnesses or drawback. Because I have a technique that can change me into a real woman with everything that entails, they made sure to drill this sort of thing into my head so I would know about all the implications of mixing such techniques. You're going to have to have to bare with the pain as your body changes. I'll be here until its done.'' he promised.

''Thank you...'' Homura whispered. Several hours had passed and Homura had passed out from the pain and his body continued its changes.

''You have a large heart Uzumaki-san.'' Miya replied, entering the room. It was nightfall and Homura was still sound asleep. ''Most people wouldn't have been able to keep their heads in this type of situation.''

''It comes with the territory.'' he answered. ''Miya-san, you're a Sekirei right?'' he asked, and even without the confirmation he knew the answer. ''I've figured out a few things on my own. The fact you terrified my Sekirei with an exert of your presence made it previous obvious.'' he added.

''What are your plans Uzumaki-san?''

''I want to stop this cycle of using Sekirei as place things.'' he said as he freshened Homura's towel with fresh water and placed it on her head.

''That is a bold claim. One man with three Sekirei?'' she asked as Naruto chuckled.

''I have friends in high places. There are also three Ashikabi in particular I should watch out for. South, also known as Mikogami currently has six Sekirei. Unfortunately I haven't been able to get much information on him besides the fact he seems quite childish. Though if Sekirei number indicates powerful then he is dangerous. Then their is the Ashikabi of the East, Izumi Higa, whose about to inherit a company who I know has at least two Sekirei. If there was ever someone that is cold-hearted then its that bastard. At least the previous guy is enthusiastic in his interest in , Sanada Nishi rides a motorcyle and the only Sekirei of his I seen is his close ranged fighter Kuzuri.''

''That's quite impressive. You've been putting some thought into this plan of yours?'' she asked as he nodded, moving back and sitting against the wall.

''I was looking for allies who would be willing to help. I don't know enough about Sekirei to go charging in without a plan. I don't want to endanger my Sekirei, or of those who actually care about their Sekirei, though so far only Chiho-san has shown that quality. In fact I have been researching into something Since its possible for Sekirei to be forcibly bonded, I've been looking into means to break the bond and rewing Sekirei to their true Ashikabi.'' he explained as Miya's eyes widened slightly. It had been a long time since she heard something so surprising.

''That is quite the task you are burdening yourself with.''

''Its the right thing to do. I can't stand by and allow my actions to harm innocent people.''

For a brief moment Miya froze. Those words, it reminded her of when Takehito said something just like that once. A smile graced her face. ''Uzumaki-san, you have noble goals. If you wish, your room has yet to be rented out.''

''I'm sorry Amane-sama, but I can't live with that particular rule that you've placed forth. As far as I know most Landlord or Ladies don't have the power to interfere in people's intimate matters. Such matters are not illegal, especially against consenting adults. So unless you can treat me like an adult and peer I'm afraid I'm going to have decline your offer.''

''Are you that willing to subject your Sekirei to the streets to satisfy your own urges?'' that was the wrong thing to say as a snarl escaped Naruto's lips.  
><em><br>''Don't you dare ever question my feelings for those I considered precious.'' _Miya was slightly startled. Never had she ever sense such a coldness from a man. ''I care for those girls and how I care for them is my business. As long as I'm not hurting them in any matter why question the nature of our relationship?'' 


	8. The Other Ashikabi and Clues

Naruto the Ashikabi  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>Super Naruto  
>0<br>''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
><strong>''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

00000  
>Story Start<br>00000

''You are an interesting one Uzumaki Naruto. I must admit, my interactions with two specific men colored my views on companionship and relationship and I suppose with hearing the stories about Sekirei being used by Ashikabi for this game, I've been imposing my will on to you to ensure their safety. At first I thought it was stubbornness, but now I see you have deeper personal reasons. Very well, as long as you keep such displays out of public and you don't harm your Sekirei, than I won't infringe on your rights as an adult. Please do not betray my trust.''

''Thank you Asama-san, trust me I won't.'' he replied. Naruto sat there with Homura, waiting for the change to continue. He tended to the now female Sekirei, diligent in keeping her body to a manageable temperature. Though hearing a crash outside he immediately jumped to his feet. Creating a kagebunshin to look after Homura he dashed outside. ''Amane-sama, I heard a nois...'' he was cut off, seeing the sight of a black haired teen, and that Sekirei. ''You're that Sekirei-san,''Naruto immediately recognized.''You're lucky that little scratch is all you got.'' Naruto stated as he finished patching up Minato's leg. It was so strange, this, awkward, scraggly even looking teen having the same name as his father. Disconnect wasn't a strong enough word to even describe it.

''Arigatou, Uzumaki-san.'' the boy replied.

''W-What was the name of your Sekirei?'' he pressed as the boy tensed. He looked like he was having an internal battle on what to say. ''Relax kid, I'm an Ashikabi as well, I have three Sekirei. You'll meet them in the morning. In fact, if you want to know more about what's going on you'll follow me tomorrow.'' he insisted and the boy readily complied. 'Great. I run into an Ashikabi that isn't an ass-hat or brat and he's practically a doormat.' Naruto thought as he got up and began leaving the room. Whatever he could learn from this kid could be discussed tomorrow. Might as well get everyone together so he didn't have to explain the same thing multiple times. He began exiting the room where he ran into Miya and Sekirei number 88, Musubi.

''Thank you again for saving me Naruto-san!'' Musubi replied with a bright smile.

''No problem,'' he replied with a warm smile. The amount of warmth radiating off this Sekirei was almost staggering. If the girl wasn't already winged Naruto would swear that she was reacting to him.

''Uzumaki-san, if you don't mind waiting a moment.'' Miya told him. ''After I am done talking with Sahashi-san, there is something I wish to give you.'' she stated.

''Okay,'' Naruto replied, as he stood up against the wall and waited, wondering what Miya had in store for him. When she returned she led him to another room and brought out some clothes.

''Even though Akitsu-chan and Kujou-chan have new clothes I noticed you're wearing the same thing.'' she observed.

''Yeah, well, I tend to buy the clothing of wherever I'm at to blend in easier. Though now that I have companions I figure it was only right that I spend my money on them, considering that it is my responsibility as their Ashikabi.'' he explained.

''I see.'' she said. ''Then take these clothes. They belonged to my husband. I'm afraid I don't have anything else.''

''I, thank you very much Asama-sama.'' he replied, gratefully taking the clothes.

''I'm afraid I have a habit of getting involved with everything. My Husband did as well.'' she explained as Naruto offered his Condolences. He then shortly excused himself so he could return to Homura's side. After a few moments Naruto had drifted off to sleep. He got a few hours sleep before Homura's movements finally got him.

''How am I suppose to fight, better yet balance with these things?'' Homura wondered as Naruto helped her downstairs. The change was rather awkward and all things considering Homura was taking it rather well.

''Nothing a little training won't help.'' Naruto assured her as they walked into the kitchen. The smell of food filled the Inn. Miya hummed a happy tune as the two of them took a seat.

''Good morning, Uzumaki-kun, Homura.'' she greeted as the two of them greeted in return. ''Uzumaki-kun, why don't you just wash up? I'll catch Homura up on what she'll need to do to take care of her body now.'' she suggested and Naruto took the offer gratefully. A nice hot soak was definitely what he needed. Not too long after he was joined by Akitsu. After a nice long soak they both returned to their room to get dressed.

''Ah,'' Akitsu paused, as if she was contemplating something. ''Naruto-sama, can I try something?'' she asked.

''Hhm, sure,'' he replied, a bit distracted, his mind on everything that was going to be spent. Though it didn't take long for his attention to be gathered when Akitsu moved in front of him, got on her knees, and gave him an ample view of her cleavage when her towel drooped. 'A-Akitsu-chan, what are you...'' he shimmered in delight as her cool hand massaged him.

(Scene Cut. You can only find the unrated version of this chapter on YourFanfiction. So sign up and start navigating that site.)

''Was that good Naruto-sama?'' she asked with a few pants.

''Y-Yeah. What brought this boldness on?'' he asked as she gave him a confused look.

''It was in the book you gave me Naruto-sama. You told me to try pages 53 to 56.'' she informed him as Naruto gave her a confused look.

''I gave you a book on meditative breathing.'' he countered. Despite Akitsu being an ice type person she didn't know how to swim. Her powers always resorted in her freezing large bodies of water. Naruto wanted to help her overcome it when a lapse of control during their previous stay at the Inn resulted in Akitsu freezing the bath. ''W-What color was that book?'' he asked as Akitsu cocked her head and thought about.

''Aah,'' she got up and went over to one of the other books Naruto gave her. Sure enough the book was orange. Upon seeing that, Naruto face palmed at his carelessness. He began by starting to putting on his clothes and Akitsu mirrored his example.

''Let's just say I owe you one Akitsu-chan, and I'll pay you back soon.'' he replied, seeing that Akitsu was looking at him confused he added he was going to explain later. Suddenly the sound of crashing drew their attention. ''What the hell?'' Naruto exclaimed as he and Akitsu dashed out of the room before putting on their shirts. On there way they ran into Kujou.

''Naruto-sama, what's going on?'' she asked.

''Don't know. That's what we're going to find out.'' Naruto stated, but by the time they arrived it looked like Miya beat them to it. Apparently Minato's Sekirei was very excitable and attack Uzume-chan who must have been recognized as another Sekirei. He couldn't help but scowl, realizing that this was the sort of stupid thing this game encouraged. People being attacked indiscriminately without concern for the people who were around. ''Uzume-san, I'm sorry I never returned.''

''Don't worry about it. Miya-san filled me in.'' she replied to Naruto's apology. ''Hatake-san told me that the disease infecting my Ashikabi is similar to a disease known as Polio. She told me that she's going to study it and work on a cure, but the previous treatment wasn't sufficient enough. She informed me to tell you she's going to need some assistance from her teacher.''

Naruto nodded, it made sense. Each of his medic allies had fields they were strong in comparison to others like Sakura and Shizune, Tsunade only fought when necessary.

''It looks like Minaka is up to his old tricks again.'' a voice said in distaste. For a moment Naruto was startled before turning around and seeing Homura. It was going to take some to adjust to this change. Though for right now the phone, playing the video in Homura's hand would have to be his prerogative.

00

Chapter End

00

PLEASE PEOPLE! PLEASE COME JOIN YOURFANFICTION. TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW TO JOIN. M AND MA RATED STORIES WILL BE SAFE THERE. AND BY INVITE EVERYONE YOU KNOW I PERSONALLY WOULD PREFER HETERO WRITERS. WE ALL KNOW WHY, BUT DON'T LET MY BIAS STOP YOU. WE NEED MORE PEOPLE THERE, IF YOU LOVE MY WORK THEN YOU'LL INVITE PEOPLE AND MAKE THE SITE MORE POPULAR.


End file.
